


the beginning of the end

by deathblossoms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, early blackwatch, fairly canon compliant with a bit of divergence?, inspired by the idea gabe is a failing SEP, moira is manipulative and gabe is grumpy, moira's POV, perhaps a tiiiiny bit bitter about jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathblossoms/pseuds/deathblossoms
Summary: Reyes was known for being unlike the rest, Moira had heard all the talk that bustled in the quiet corners of this closeminded prison and its halls. Realistically, he was no Morrison, and he'd also made her an offer she couldn't refuse. A haven where she could work freely, be funded and supported, and something curiously unexpected.All the more reason to work with him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Going with the theory the SEP left Gabriel with a few issues being such an early entrant into the program, and aside from gravitating towards collecting more unusual people in his fold, he needed some more help than he initially let on, as well as generally seeking a means to fight off a growing threat. Also, Moira is a little manipulative and casual but Gabe knows what he wants out of this too, rest assured.

Condemnation wasn't a particular predicament she enjoyed, not at all. To make the matter considerably worse, being trapped among such closeminded folk was stifling, beyond a mere agitation. Science was a path for the intellectuals, those willing to view the world with an open mind to endless possibility, yet so many were cowardly and unable to make a single necessary risk for the sake of progress. Such a pitiful cage no one was willing to earn the key to unlock. She'd almost given up on such a place, until a certain individual of interest had come along.

Gabriel Reyes, a man known from talk alone to be not of the average cloth, an overdone comparison but a true black sheep among the otherwise unimpressive flock, the one saving grace in a place full of simpletons shackled by their own morality. He seemed to be a man who understood risks were necessary, and looked more than willing to pay with his own blood. An unusual potential, and an even greater ally, someone _interesting._

Their meeting felt like an oddity to begin with; he'd approached as she was set to leave but he'd had company then, wishing to elaborate later. This meeting was something far more low-key, just the two of them, and she could almost appreciate the secrecy of it all. Two minds free to speak of their goals. Perhaps, she would learn something new about this man. Such possibilities were endless.

She came armed with information, a profile of the man's character in her mind and just how to deal with him. She'd arrived on time to the empty meeting room where the other was already waiting, half leaning back in his chair. She'd slipped through a crack in the door, quietly closing it behind her. 

“You wished to speak with me, Commander Reyes?” She asked inquisitively. 

“Yeah. Have a seat, doc.” 

He was so curt, so jagged and casual compared to the others, she supposed the quiet setting helped. More a soldier than a leader, in her mind, a far cry from the formal and stiffbacked Morrison. Though, she supposed that was a given being what he was. At the least, he was definitely a genuine sort – not at all to be confused for a dullard. She moved across the room with a reserved grace, choosing to sit across from the other and regarded him in silence for the moment. 

Reyes looked tired, if she was daring she'd describe him as 'defeated', with his low brows and sunken eyelids along with a slight gauntness of his jaw. Perhaps his casual approach was supposed to dull that impression, but it only made her all the more curious. She can't imagine his job was easy, pushed to the shadows to continue working as normal – though that did sound ideal at a precarious time such as this. He doesn't seem to appreciate the gazing, she spotted a twitch in his upper lip as he brushed it off. 

“I know the past few days have been an ordeal for you. I appreciate you making it here, really. Can't imagine what you've had to put up with.” 

So well-spoken, but he appeared frustrated in his restraint, somehow. The approach was curious, but she doesn't mind. Not at all. She could tell this wasn't much of a test, able to let down her barriers some. Reyes doesn't seem capable of being a convincing liar, merely one that darted around the truth and twisted it. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I expected such a reaction in pursuit of the truth.” She shrugged off the weight of the past week, lightly biting her inner cheek to keep her air of refrain despite all the nonsense she'd put up with. Really, his reaction was one of the first she'd seen. 

“Your paper, right? Can't say I understood it all down to every definition, but it did interest me.”

“Oh?” She blinked, curving her brow in an interest of her own. “Go on.” 

“Well, it had me consider an offer, for one. My group could use a scientist and your field of research fits the bill. I'm in need of an expert, as well as someone who could patch up a wound or two.” 

“Hmn?” She hummed, leaning forward, hands now rested upon the table and fingers steepled in thought. “And what is it that you can offer me in return, Commander?”

“A place among my ranks, funding, somewhere you can further your research without, well – being hindered by the public's ridicule, so to speak. As far as the public eye goes, Blackwatch doesn't exist. You'd be safe there, so long as you're willing to cooperate with us. If you need something, I'll make it work, that's about the gist of it. That sound like something that interests you?” 

“You have my attention.” She responded. Reyes took a moment before he continued. 

“The threat out there is growing, good guns won't cut it. We need a balance out there on the field, exceptional minds, and I know you're one of the best.”

She lifted a hand to her chest and chuckled lightly.

“Why Commander, you flatter me.” She crooned. 

But she can't help but wonder just _why_ her. She knew she was brilliant, a more than capable mind when provided with the right tools, but Reyes seemed so intent on such a specific science. It made her want to find the reason and pry it open, really see the vulnerabilities of this man – all for curiosity's sake, of course. She doesn't allow the subject to slide, clawing onto it. 

“Pray tell, why is it that you need me, exactly?” She asked, feigned innocence in her tone.

“I just said why.” He grunted in return.

“No, _why,_ Reyes? I'm certain it's more than that.” 

He paused at the sudden change in address, but continued regardless, now rising from his seat. He rested his hands upon the desk, face now more present in the light as he leaned forward, serious and stern in his expression and conviction. 

“It's more than having a plus one on the team, it's about ensuring the future has a chance. Times are changing, we need to keep up or we'll be left in the dust. _If_ we're even that lucky.”

Wasn't quite the answer she sought, but it was clear Reyes would do what was necessary; she could see the determination that held the last spark in his tired eyes, the manner in which he spoke of things with such grim gravity. An interesting change, one that brought a slight smile to her face. 

“My, my, you truly are a man of risks. They weren't wrong about you.”

“Huh?” He raised a brow towards her.

“Well...” Boldly, she also rose from her seat, causing Reyes to stand straight across from her. She looked him in the eyes, just as confident in return as she began to round the table and close the distance between them. Perhaps with a little pressure she would get the answer she was seeking. “People talk here and there. Your methods are supposedly maverick and paired with a hot temper, when push comes to shove.” 

With a click of her heels, she paused as she reached him and continued to speak, sizing him up close. “Are you really certain you can risk your great reputation by bringing me into your fold?”

“...yeah, well, we can't all be Morrisons.” Reyes sneered and she detects some bitterness, though he still remained removed with their new proximity as he'd backed away from the meeting table. She was surprised she hadn't caused him offence, but still felt the need to patch what she could only assume was rubbing salt in a wound he'd failed to conceal. 

“Yes, the world would be rather boring if that was so.” She mused, maintaining her gaze on the other. Slowly, she began to circle around the man; harmless, merely comfortable. He seemed not to mind, hearing that. 

“It seems we're both in quite the predicament. I haven't much of a place among my peers nowadays as I am considered controversial for my approaches, I'm well aware of their snide comments whenever my back is turned. My senses tell me you know how that feels, Gabriel.” 

She bore her eyes into the back of his head as she slowed in her steps. Reyes made a tense pause, his eyes averted and his silence speaks volumes to her. Silently she awaited a response, and he's quickly acknowledging her with a turn of his head. 

“...the aim of Blackwatch is so people like us can still get the job done, that we still have some sort of purpose here, shit not everyone's capable of.” Ah, he chose to stick to the point, wise, though he did sound considerably more peeved now. “We need people who are willing to get their hands dirty, because, well–” 

She rounded him again, pausing to face him direct once more. “The others wouldn't _dream_ of it? I know, but true progress mustn't be hindered by such simple things.” 

Reyes frowned, his eyes narrowed and scrutinising, moustache twitching. She could tell he didn't appreciate the interruption. Naturally. What an amusing man, but she best keep in his good graces.

“If you can keep your promises, consider me a part of your team.” She made a slight bow, wishing to keep some respect between them lest she bother the hot-tempered commander too much, genuine in her wording. “I look forward to working with you.” 

“I'd say it's a pretty sweet deal, considering your situation.” Reyes reminded her firmly, and the thought did sting some – but he was absolutely right and he knew it, she could admit that. If this was going to be the way things went, then so be it. Overwatch wasn't completely braindead, after all.

Impressive, indeed. 

“Mm, agreed.” She simply smiled a moment before a thought came to mind. “Ah, one more thing, if I may...”

“What is it?” Reyes asked. 

“Well, as I'm sure you'd know, my most effective work has been with human testing. Do you have any quarrels against that? Animals may have their uses, but in the true pursuit of progress...” She watched him, waited a while, anticipation rising within. He appeared to be in deep thought, those thick brows furrowed once more. A moment later and he's looking at her clearly, now, certain of himself. 

“I already have a candidate in mind.”

“Oh...?” She raised a curious brow and again, the man shrugged. 

“You've got an SEP standing right here, guess they hadn't figured out the kinks back in my days. I imagine that's probably a field day for you. With any luck, maybe you'll fix what they never perfected with me.” 

That was... mildly unexpected, but it touched on a lot of sense as to why he'd sought her out. Finally, the answer she'd been seeking. Her eyes glimmered at the prospect; the chance to work on someone from the Soldier Enhancement Program was a rare opportunity, indeed. His offering was the gleaming red cherry on top of an already generous sundae. Aware he wasn't just anyone, she was honoured at the thought. 

“...are you proposing _you're_ my newest subject?” 

“That's exactly what I'm proposing.”

How very bold, but boldness was certainly something Reyes wasn't lacking. 

“I knew it must be something more.” She grinned. “I appreciate your honesty and commend your bravery.” 

He doesn't react to that comment, fascinating. Instead she's faced with a man who looks so certain, so determined, standing there without a doubt in his mind. He'd known what he'd wanted from the start, and despite his history, she can't help but wonder if he truly is prepared for what may come. 

“Are you absolutely certain this is what you want, Reyes? It may be a rather... arduous process, but if this is what you seek, I would be more than happy to assist.” She had to make sure, his compliance would mean no burden on her part. That stern face doesn't falter. 

“I wouldn't be here otherwise.” Was his gruff confirmation. 

She outstretched her slender hand to meet his, and the two have a brisk handshake, Gabriel cutting it off at the second shake. 

“And I expect this information will remain confidential between us?” She asked.

“Your secret's safe with Blackwatch, as of now. We'll run through the papers and procedures tomorrow. If anything were to escalate, I'll handle Morrison.”

“I understand.” 

How very _devious,_ she thought. For some reason, that excited her all the more – living proof stood before her that Overwatch didn't have to be the hindering organisation it had been anymore, a man willing to do what was truly required in the race for progress, and a man who took no nonsense, at that. Change stood with Gabriel Reyes, a change that she was more than happy to support so long as she was rewarded in return. 

And as it stood, the rewards seemed so plentiful. With that, she could muster another bow. 

“Thank you for this opportunity, Commander. I won't disappoint you.”

“Good. You're dismissed, O'Deorain.” 

She soon parted her way with the commander and was directed to her new quarters, content with the way their off the record chat had gone. She was aware she'd pressed his buttons, but she knew he was just the right man to do it to, less a stickler for the rules. Her lab was set up to a degree, but she knew she'd be adjusting it and making it her space well into the night. But what would follow was potential, itching at the thought of a new study to conduct and a new connection that was forming. More of a buzz than a coffee could ever make. 

A new time was dawning. Something wonderful. 

Some interactions held more weight than others and the doctor was well aware that a little conversation could bring about an entire new direction, unlock new doors, doors of which the future hadn't yet been formed and open the mind to possibilities not previously considered.

But if anyone else had known about that agreement between two bitter outcasts on that fateful afternoon, it would have been undeniable that its existence had truly formed the beginning of the end.


End file.
